


Black Cats Lie

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Ambiguous Relationships, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kwami Swap, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One-Sided Relationship, Overworking, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paranoia, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Protective Luka Couffaine, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: With the Guardian gone and life weighing her down to her coffin, Lady Noire/Marinette must act before everything she knows and have crumbles apart. Juggling between her civilian and superhero identity, Marinette realizes nothing changes until she takes a risk.Lady Noire has to go, even if temporary, to find the true identity of Hawkmoth...What Marinette didn't expect is the fact Adrien is Misterbug AKA Guardian of the miracle box.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Unexpected Identity Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of chapter 29 in - [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the black cat holder, Marinette has a ton of bad luck.

The facts are in the open. Hawkmoth and Mayura are in Paris, closer than anyone would have imagined. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the chosen holder of the black cat miraculous, needs to find them fast.

**Family cannot be trusted. Friends are sadly deaf. The media is dissuaded.**

Marinette needs to focus on the man behind the butterfly miraculous. Why terrorize Paris? To what extent is this man willing to go to fulfill his goals? Marinette needs to put a stop to his plans. Fast.

_Marinette is quickly losing everything and everyone she knows and love. She needs to fix this. She needs to at least lessen the burden in her mind ~~before she becomes a willing target to an akuma~~._

The answer lies in **relationships**.

Marinette firmly believes Lila Rossi is communicating with Hawkmoth. The crimson moth incident is no mere coincidence. Heroes' day is a clearly organized orchestra. Another suspect in her mind would be Chloé Bourgeois. However, she's visited the blonde and listened to her endless chatter. Chloé is her own person. _Selfish. Arrogant. Attention-seeking. Lonely._ The spoiled child isn't the type to bow down. Chloé prides herself to be a queen and a trendy queen for that matter.

There are other interesting things heard from her fishy-smelling mouth, but Lady Noire needed to head out before someone took a picture of them together. Misterbug would be very displeased if he found out his partner was hanging out with the one who caused the reveal of most of the miraculous holders. Nevertheless, the information she obtained is sufficient enough.

[ **AKUMA.** ] That is the primary line of communication the akumatized victim has with Hawkmoth. Although, it's tempting to simply get akumatized to determine Hawkmoth's lair... Memories are greatly distorted to the point of erasure. Marinette digs further.

When Miss Bustier took the akuma for her, Marinette noticed one can defy the akuma for a short period of time. Chloé's narrative, however, is for one to destroy the item possessed to avoid manipulation.

Then there's [ **Lila Rossi** ]. Marinette recalls letting one akuma loose, hoping to see where it goes _like say return to Hawkmoth_... Only to see Lila willingly using its powers to become Chameleon.

...

Marinette starts seeing patterns. Dots that are so far yet so similar. She begins to trace them, searching for the main source. Call it instinct or intuition, the same time Marinette begins connecting the dots is the same time she realized Adrien's lifestyle shifts to the positive. She has her suspicions. She always confers it to Misterbug, asking to watch over Adrien on any abnormality happening around the teen model. Maybe it's because of how she phrased it that Misterbug never knew the same blonde is her soulmate/crush/love of her life. Her partner can't know that. If he did, Marinette has a bad feeling Adrien will walk around with Gorilla for the rest of his days. _Green-eyed bug._

**Marinette begins to separate her identities further, delaying discovery.**

Her instincts are flaring. The danger is too close. Someone or something has found out about the miraculous. The danger is either near her or with Misterbug. Black Cats are irrationally protective that Marinette finds it difficult to leave Misterbug alone. Plagg says to keep tabs on it. Some things are difficult to explain in this modern world, but a cat's instincts are always topnotch. Lady Noire starts reaching out to Misterbug despite his tight schedule. She doesn't know what support to give him, but she has to be there for her partner. _Despite his akumatization,_ _Gabriel Agreste is acting suspicious._ And then it hit her. Marinette zoned straight at [ **Nathalie Sancoeur** ] The assistant taking care of the family. She hasn't been akumatized before. Unfortunately, the woman is overqualified to be a mere assistant. Hired by Adrien's late mother, Nathalie is just as formidable as Gorilla in combat. For her to stalk the potential threat, Marinette needs time and planning.

Despite Marinette's supposed ordinary life, the bluenette is starting to see obstacles hindering her progress:

> \- Nathalie's subtle interest in her work and background.
> 
> Marinette begrudgingly put her emotions in the back-burner, letting Kagami make a move.
> 
> \- Increased rates of akuma and amok activities.
> 
> Needing to always be in the scene first just so Misterbug won't spend too much time analyzing the enemies.
> 
> \- Being accused with various acts and deeds due to a certain gossip-monger/liar/attention seeker.
> 
> Marinette is trying to be a good class representative, but she can't help her classmates if they're all naive. The world is harsh, bitter and cold. ~~Hopefully, they'll grow up and learn.~~
> 
> \- Criminal activities unrelated to Akuma.
> 
> The military and police force keeps asking for her assistance because she is an icon of fear(?) Marinette isn't sure about that, but Plagg says it's all in the **Cataclysm**.

_It's irritating_. For someone Paris deeply fears and criticize, Lady Noire is expected to do so many things. The government won't speak in her behalf unfortunately because they believe Misterbug will. Misterbug who's gotten quite distant in the past few months and even foreign after **Miracle Queen**. Misterbug says he trusted Chloé, treating the blonde like someone he's friends with as a civilian. _Strange. The rumors are correct that the president of the Misterbug fanclub is best friends with Misterbug._ Lady Noire holds her partner tight, unable to speak her issues when her partner can't even handle his own problems as the new guardian of the miraculous box.

The obstacles are starting to injure her mental, physical and emotional condition:

> \- Parents starting to question her absences despite maintaining her grades.
> 
> Worry, fear, concern - Emotions so foreign to her in this harsh reality. _Too late. They ask far too late._
> 
> \- Tolerating Lila Rossi and her antics.
> 
> Marinette believes in Adrien's words that there has to be goodness in that brunette's soul. Lila must have a reason for targeting someone like her despite obtaining her goals.
> 
> \- Losing friends and giving up on love.

Not only has Marinette given up on Adrien to avoid Nathalie's scrutiny, but Marinette has to gently let Luka down when she heard the Couffaine siblings fight. She's touched how dedicated Luka is to defending her reputation ~~like Misterbug,~~ but Marinette cannot let those two separate. Akumas feed in negative emotion. Juleka has been akumatized twice. _Akumas have negative impact to its victims in the long-run._ Even though she's friendless in school and practically single forever, Marinette still has one true friend: **Plagg**. _Thank you Luka._

The world is crashing down on her. Everyone hates her alter-ego. The state is blaming her on failed missions beyond her comprehension. The mass fuels the statements with blatant false statements. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in a similar boat. Her parents are blaming her for the bakery's sales due to her 'actions' in school. Students think she's a cheater and a thief. Her classmates believes she's a teacher's pet and stingy person. Her teachers are piling more requirements and tests to _fix_ her attitude. Lady Noire/Marinette is indeed fitted to be the black cat, utter bad luck coming her way.

**However, Lady Noire/Marinette will not break.**

Marinette has Chloé as a bully for three years straight. ~~Destroyed sketchpads, gum on her clothes and hair, face dunked in the toilet by her cronies, humiliated in class/public, locked in a locker, trapped in the AVR for the entire night, etc.~~ Lady Noire has been beaten up and tossed around by akumatized villains and criminals alike. ~~Shot, drowned, strangulation, broken bones, cuts, bruises, etc.~~ Marinette/Lady Noire will not go down. She will fight. With what she has left, the bluenette fixed her priorities. **Marinette can escape the treatment once she finished gradeschool. Lady Noire cannot.**

...

[Something must be done.]

To lure Hawkmoth out... To reveal the man's identity...

~~**Marinette must gamble with her miraculous.** ~~

* * *

She's talked with Plagg on the plan. Although the black cat kwami threw a hissy fit, he relented in the end. Marinette will give him to Adrien Agreste on Heroes' day. She already set up the cameras, alerting the police of her operation. Sabrina's dad is awfully nice once Lady Noire put a foot down and pointed each flaw in their organization and protocol plans in akuma-related situations. _It's like terrorism, but worse_. The head operatives need to think fast, act carefully and order the civilians without raising alarm. ~~Difficult on these changing times.~~

"Where is she?" Adrien voice can be heard from behind her.

'Tsk!' Marinette ran as lightly as she could in her black cat hoodie with neon green stitches _._ _Invert it and it becomes a white cat hoodie with neon blue so take that!_

"Sorry. Rules and all that." Plagg shrugged, stalling the teen. Plagg can sense her, but not Tikki. Plagg and her did make a little agreement. They both know how Tikki's mind works. The last time Plagg met his counterpart, Tikki sounded a lot like a mom.

'This is not what I had planned!' Marinette cursed in her head, looking around which screen to enter. 'For Adrien to be Misterbug. For Adrien to be the guardian! What would he do if Gabriel and Nathalie are-?!'

> _"I win~" Lady Noire teased, hugging her knees as she watched the tired bug swing towards her area._
> 
> _"T-that's cheating." Misterbug panted, landing on the beam. He slowly sat down beside her. "Hmph!"_
> 
> _"Oh come on Bug! I'm a cat. I know my ways." Lady Noire smiled, turning her head to look at her partner one last time. "But I'm serious. I'm gonna take a break."_
> 
> _"For tomorrow." Misterbug added, looking at her with a slouched pose_. _"Mind telling me what you're planning?"_
> 
> _"Like I said. It's a surprise." Lady Noire lets herself lean on Misterbug's arm, looking up at the full moon "The stars are beautiful tonight... Don't you think?"_

'When Adrien said he's friends with Misterbug, I never thought he was Misterbug!' Marinette really hates her luck. Plagg must be laughing at her right now with how bad her plan is working. She's even in the first phase, barely starting. 'I should expect many more bumps on the road huh?'

'Which one? Which one?!' Marinette knows it's a matter of time before Adrien enters into a screen room. If he does and the timing is right, Marinette can escape the area.

"So why did she leave **this** at the park?!" Adrien shouted and Marinette felt guilty listening to him. However, she can't abandon her plan. She set everything up a week ago. Everything is ready to go into motion. Marinette takes a leap of faith and rushed into the last Screen room. **Screen Room 6**. Once in there, Marinette can hear footsteps nearing. Marinette skidded and quickly hid on the wall. Adrien is smart enough to check each hallway of the screen before entering the rooms.

"Then she should've told me. I could have helped her!" Adrien spoke passionate for someone who's life is changing for the better. Marinette closed her eyes, listening and praying her intuition works in her favor. His voice fades slightly or maybe it's the movie starting in her area. "We're partners. She can't do this after _everything_."

"Why don't you give me to someone you trust instead?" Plagg's voice isn't loud. That means they've entered in the wrong screen.

'Is this my chance?' Marinette decides to walk back to the area, only to hear the loud voice of Adrien. She quickly pulled back, running back to safety.

"Noire! Lady Noire!" Adrien called out, footsteps loud and in haste. "Come on Lady! It's not funny anymore!"

'Where is he?!' Marinette needs to get out of here. If Adrien finds out who she is then the plan is over. She also fears for her classmate's emotional state. Since Adrien is Misterbug then that means Adrien has an unstable emotional state. Marinette switched her jacket, inverting it to white as she ran towards the exit. 'If Adrien finds out that I'm his partner-'

"You don't think I tried to convince her huh? How many nights I spent telling her tomorrow will be better?!" Plagg hissed and Marinette ran towards the hallway to have a face to face with her kwami. Night vision is a blessing and a curse for black cats.

'Go.' Plagg subtly tells her with his gaze, telling her to run out. Marinette gave a finger salute, running as Plagg continued speaking. "She almost got akumatized yesterday just like the other week. She can't risk knowing your identity because she keeps getting controlled. There's no other way but to find someone better. Someone who can control their emotions and all that shtick."

'Sorry Adrien.' Marinette really wished things were different between them, watching Adrien's back as he entered screen 5. She ran out, rushing to the entrance.

"Noire?! Lady Noire?!" Adrien yelled and Marinette grabbed the shades she has in her pockets, wearing them.

'It's the only way.' Marinette pushed the doors, slowly walking to not alert any suspicious activities.

[The parade is ongoing. The world moves on.]

'Now then.' Marinette leaned on the wall, pulling out her phone to check on the reports from the Ladyblog. While she ran, Marinette swore there was an akuma fluttering about. She accessed the online camera system, watching the akuma follow Adrien chase after her. Marinette then watched it halt, fluttering in front of the closed doors. It took several minutes before it left to akumatize another person.

'I can use the AVR to scream and let out my emotions.' Marinette theorized. **No gaps for any butterfly to enter**. Without Plagg, Marinette has to be extra careful.

*Ding!

"Alya... You suicidal maniac." Marinette chuckled as Alya is doing a livefeed of the latest akumatized villain. Right. She's no longer Lady Noire. 'You better not die.'

*Bam!

"?!" Marinette looked up from her shades to see Misterbug exit the cinema. Had he turned, he would have seen her not like he could connect the dots. Misterbug or Adrien doesn't seem like the type to connect the dots if asked not to. _Curiosity is limited in Paris to avoid pain._ Without Plagg, Marinette barely has anything to lose. Barely because she can still reclaim Plagg. Barely because there are people who show some care and concern for her.

Sadly, Marinette cannot accept this. She can't bow her head and pretend everything will fix itself. 'At least now I know that Adrien is Misterbug...'

"I see _now_..." Marinette laughed to herself, standing up to head back to the bakery. _Time for phase two._ Marinette hopes Plagg can delay his return. _Adrien must have cheese with him._

'Onward.' Marinette runs against the flow of the citizens, heading closer to the akumatized victim. _An angry tourist near the Eiffel tower_. Marinette mutters, " **C'est la vie.** "


	2. Chill Operatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his phone played the Miraculous Ladybug song, Luka knew Marinette is gonna drag him into chaos...
> 
> And maybe he likes it? Definitely likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see a crime fic where these two are working together. They would be awesome. O_O

Luka knew something was up when Marinette distanced herself from everyone. The bluenette has always been sensitive to trouble.

When he heard Marinette stood up to defend the weak or recklessly attract the anger towards her from Juleka, the guitarist formed a melody in the image. Seeing the shy fashion-loving student face-to-face, Luka realized that maybe he needed to tweak the lyrics and the notes... Maybe an overhaul... _Ah... Crack._ Marinette suddenly became much harder to put into song.

> Marinette is dynamic, bursting with notes he could not compose without losing substance. Her essence is utter chaos, but with pattern. It's no wonder Jagged Stone told him she's a winner. Luka agrees with his idol. Not only can her gaze could kill, but Luka is helluva confident Marinette is capable to commit perfect murder if she wanted to. _Not like he can't._

Right now, Marinette told him that they should keep distance. Luka knew why and _it frustrates him to no end how_ she had a point. _He can't get into a fight with his family. His mother doesn't even act the part when they're always sailing away from the cops with her latest **deeds**._ Luka needed to be supportive to both his sibling and mother. He couldn't give everything to Marinette even if his heart wanted to. There's also the fact he got revealed in the Miracle Queen incident to be an ex-miraculous holder. Luka knew sidelining as a superhero was going to be a problem, ~~not like he regrets being one.~~

That doesn't mean he'll watch Marinette get hurt physically. Luka has his own fair share of fights and to be honest.. Marinette might be better than him in battle. It's one of the reasons his mom asks him **not** to piss the hot chick. (Luka could not face his own birthmother for days because of that comment.)

The more times he randomly encountered Marinette along the streets or visiting his sister's school, the more Luka realized he knew nothing about the bluenette. Sure. He could reminisces the time he partnered up with Marinette to fend against some gangsters and he could also admit to dragging her away from a bunch of fans that one time... But it didn't scream LOVE or ROMANTIC. He was getting there though... To learning who exactly is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

*The song **Miraculous** by Jagged Stone plays*

"?" Luka lowered his guitar, placing it back to his case as he picked his phone. Marinette's calling him during an akuma attack? That's the first. Usually, Marinette goes AWOL, encountering bad luck like smoke from a flame. _In short, a frequent occurrence._ Luka answered. "Yes M-mamarinette?"

 _"Haha. Very funny Luka."_ Marinette spoke and Luka walked to close his door. He wouldn't want his mother overhearing this. He doesn't know how Juleka managed to convince their own mother that Marinette is a bad influence, but it must have something to do with Lila. She came to visit some time ago... Maybe? Luka can't remember. He was with Jagged Stone that time. " _You remember when you told me you owe me a favor few weeks back?"_

"I don't have to owe you anything to help you, Mari." Luka smiled, sitting back down on his bed. He looked outside his window, staring at the smoke. 'Perks to living in a boat?'

_"Great! How about you and I uncover Hawkmoth's identity?"_ Marinette's question almost made him drop his phone. Hunt down Hawkmoth?! Really? Luka placed one foot down just so he wouldn't drop his phone to the ground. Luka held it back towards his ear.

"You do know uncovering Hawkmoth would mean finding out Mayura's identity?" Luka wondered. So he was wrong yet again. For some time, Luka thought Marinette's melody softened because of the broken notes clashing hers. It was all Marinette's own doing? Marinette agreed to get out of the ring, but was preparing for the real fight. "And we both know we have no means to fighting two miraculous-powered villains."

 _"Uncover does not mean fighting Luka."_ Marinette teased and Luka couldn't help let out an air of relief? Laughter? Luka doesn't know anymore. He can never seem to predict Marinette's next moves accurately. It reminded him of the time he was controlled as Viperion, getting outsmarted by Lady Noire. _It's curious how the black cat tossed the miraculous to Misterbug and not use it herself._

"So what's the plan?" Luka stood up and turned at his Jagged Stone poster with autograph.

" _Use your laptop and open the link I'll send you in the next two minutes._ " Marinette explained. Luka grabbed his laptop and set it on the bed.

"Let me guess..." Luka starts it up, sitting on his bed once more. "Cameras?"

 _"Fifty-fifty._ " Marinette confirmed and Luka opens his mail. He opens the link which leads him to a download. He begins the download. Marinette continues as if she's running. _"We'll be tracking down Mayura, the blue peacock."_

"Nice view..." Luka scans the camera sights, all isolated and covert. "Wait. How did you set them up?"

_"You ask the same girl who can climb walls?!"_ Marinette said with dramatics.

"Fair point." Luka reads the program instructions, surprised to see it's a government program. Instead of asking the specifics, Luka might as well learn how to make these all work. He tapped a screen and pressed a couple of commands. "We can move the cameras?"

 _"By command, unfortunately."_ Marinette agreed. _"Wish they made it like a game."_

"Nothing is fair in life." Luka navigates the program with one hand, spotting the akuma and amok battle up close. "Where's Lady Noire?"

_"Having a break."_ Marinette (always) shrugged Lady Noire off despite calling herself friends with the black cat. _"When you have time, head to the park and grab the slip between the flaky fountain tiles. I've gotten a hunch on the time period Mayura appears to roam around."_

"We also have to watch out for Mayura during akuma attacks." Luka can follow her. It's like vigilante work, but with your dear girl... uh.. friend. Friend that's a girl he doesn't want see getting hurt. _Shoot._ Luka really needs to compress his words if he's going to express his feelings to her. A song won't cut it. Marinette is too oblivious.

 _"And we both have to avoid akumatization."_ Marinette warned, breathing deeply as she seems to be in a high place. _"I'll focus more on finding the exit point of the butterfly from Hawkmoth."_

"What are the odds?" Luka kept moving the cameras, curious if this is battery-operated or wired to an electric grid.

_"I have a hunch._ " Marinette confessed. _"And if I'm right then we're a step closer to shutting down the butterfly factory."_

"Tell me before you do anything reckless." Luka pulled up his calendar on what possible circumstances would be the highest chances of someone getting akumatized. It's daily, but on certain hours of the day. He can sense a pattern. He simply never bothered thinking too deeply on it because it wasn't his problem. Getting dragged by an amazing girl might just be the trick for him to exert more effort. 'I can make way for this.'

 _"I see Mayura!"_ Marinette hissed and Luka quickly returned to the program. _"I'm shooting her."_

"What?" Luka moves the cameras and with his gut feeling and logic, he checks the cameras near the Eiffel tower. He moves it down and sees the peacock holder. He could: (1) tell her to not shoot like a responsible adult; (2) tell her to shoot her on the head and hope the act is under justified homicide; **(3) inquire further**. Luka asked, "You have a gun?"

 _"A customized GPS tracker gun... Roger dropped!"_ Marinette snickered. Luka shrugged. _Finders keepers_. Besides, he never did like the officer, ~~pulling fines out of his arse~~. Had the police officer have a more solid reason then maybe Luka would have a stronger empathy with the man. _"It's like a sting, but less painful."_

"Then aim for the neck." Luka searched the image of Mayura. Exposed skin is minimal. Neck, face and hands. He isn't sure with the thighs, seeing them a darker shade of blue. _Don't risk it._ Luka tapped the keypad, thinking what else could go wrong. "You have another gun?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_ Marinette answered too fast.

"Not gonna ask why you have one but.." Luka returned to the camera, looking up at the distracted peacock holder. "But you need to shoot simultaneous. To avoid suspicion."

 _"Wouldn't I be attracting attention to myself?"_ Marinette hummed. Luka paused. _Think._

"I got you. Wait for my signal." Luka closed his laptop, walking out of the room. He still has the phone in his hand as he searched for the thing.

_"Something flashy?"_ Marinette asked and Luka got the fireworks. _"And loud?"_

"Loud and distracting enough." Luka is honestly glad the boat decided to lounge near the Eiffel tower. He rushed up, pressing the phone with his shoulder and neck, as he carried the box of fireworks.

* * *

"You better hurry." Marinette stood precariously on one building, emerging from a window and pointing the customized tracking device right at Mayura. It isn't a windy day so physics shouldn't fail her. _Kwami._ Marinette hopes her physics is right or else.

 _"Two more minutes."_ Luka promised and Marinette times him. They can't waste anymore time. Misterbug is getting boxed in. One good side with the identity reveal is that she knows who Viperion is. Someone in sync with the snake miraculous should be quick witted and calm in these dangerous times.

"The gun I have by the way is a sniping rifle." Marinette needed him to know. She set it up a floor above her. While talking with Luka, Marinette played around with some strings and sticks lying in the abandoned apartment. That's how she'll be able to shoot simultaneously. The rifle doesn't need to be accurate, but the tracker gun does.

 _"What if the GPS doesn't work?"_ Luka asked and Marinette continue to focus on Mayura. She tugged the string to move the rifle as well.

"I have more plans up my sleeve." Marinette ran to her room just to get her laptop and stuff. _Her parents were thankfully gone as she carried a huge bag concealing the sniper rifle._

"Done?" Marinette asked through her earphone's speaker, pulling up her face mask with most of her appearance covered with her white cat hoodie. She steadies her hands, ready to kick and start the domino effect to fire the sniping rifle.

" **Fire.** " Luka and Marinette fired at the same time.

"Cake me." Marinette needs to abandon the sniping rifle and dropped her GPS gun, turning around and running back inside.

 _"What?"_ Luka asked as he must be staring up at the fireworks that disrupted the battle. _"Mayura's retreating! Is she heading to your area? Did you shoot her?"_

"Oh I shot her all right." Marinette locked the door from the inside, running out of the apartment with her gloved hands itching. "Quick. Check the program and tell me where she goes."

_"Why are you panicking then?"_ Luka asked and Marinette heard him also talk to his mother. _"I know mom. I'll replenish them later!"_

"Because Mister- Shoot. I gotta go." Marinette turns her phone in silent mode, fearful because the one who did spot her is none other than her partner: Misterbug. If Adrien figured it out then one miscall is all he needs to track her down. Exiting the residential apartment, Marinette pushed aside from a number of confused parisians who must have seen the crimson hero enter the apartment.

'I know you're lonely and confused, but I can't share you my plan this time bug.' Marinette side stepped and kept running. Left. Make a sharp right turn and she reached a shipment area.

"..." Marinette flipped a blanket, facing an array of piled crates. She rushes forward, quickly stepping in and fitting inside one crate filled with feathers. She crouched down, dousing herself in feathers to blend in. _No good._ She tugged a box almost on top of her hiding spot so she'd be partially covered and lowered covered her mouth as she dipped in feathers. She then closed her eyes.

_Un deux trois_

She can hear footsteps. People speaking. Footsteps heading close. A sneeze. A retreat. Marinette waits, unable to breath in feathers, until the coast is clear.

...

"?" Marinette took a while getting out of the crate and patting the feathers off her, but not slow enough to check her phone. Luka sent her the last known whereabouts before the GPS vanished.

**[Place du Châtelet, 75001 Paris, France.]**

"..." Marinette stared at the message as loud as day. They underestimated her. She overestimated them. _The alternate plans are unnecessary._

"Tsk." Marinette breathes out, clutching her phone underneath the white cloth as tears begin to fall from her eyes. 'Now what, Mari?'


	3. Dangerously Dedicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two negatives make a positive.

Marinette was walking back home to cool her head from the latest revelation when Luka slammed himself against her. Her eyes widen, quickly twirling and placing pressure on her heels to prevent both of them tumbling down to the ground. For the first time in her whole month, Marinette lets out a bubble of laughter at the sight of this messy-haired teen. She giggled, letting go of him and clutching her stomach. His expression was hilarious and so _so familiar._

 **Concern.** Luka is concern for her? Out of everyone she loved and been with, Luka (who she's talked to in less than half a year) simply knew she was feeling down.

"You're funny, Luka." Marinette smiled, wiping her unshed tears as she looked up at the ruffled teen.

"Didn't I tell you? I have a talent in finding lost people." Luka reminded her and she nodded. Of course she remembers! She did get lost during their date at the Carnival as well as in Jagged's Concert. Luka, who didn't bring a bike but a flashlight, walked towards her. "I know what you're thinking."

"Or maybe you don't?" Marinette teased and Luka fixed his hair. She swears he let out a sigh and she crossed her arms.

"You uncovered Mayura's identity." Luka whispered and Marinette grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the cameras.

"And Hawkmoth." Marinette reminded but the musician shook his head.

"No. There's still a chance _he_ isn't Hawkmoth." Luka gently argued back. "He could be a staff member, a secret household member or-"

"You're worried about Adrien." Marinette wondered, never thinking of it that way. Sure. Adrien would turn into an orphan, but the Gorilla would be an amazing Guardian. "Do you like him, Luka?"

"He's a great guy but I thought you like him?" Luka pointed out and the bluenette shrugged.

"He's happy so I should be too." Marinette doesn't get why boys have to be so determined to learn about a girl's crush history. He should be more considered with the boyfriend/girlfriend record because then that would link back to sexual activity. "Oh right. (Marinette let's go of his wrist.) I heard you're dating someone in school~"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Marinette glanced up to see his expression grow a bit constipated. The dark won't help hide his expressions from her, even if it's minute.

"That's a lie." Luka lets their hands meet, entwining their fingers so Marinette won't get lost again. He glanced back at curious bluebell eyes. "I suggest you time the reveal right."

"Oh but wouldn't telling Misterbug be a better option?" Marinette feigned ignorance but Luka really knows her.

"You were never the type to ask for help." Luka's gaze went straight to her soul. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"That's...Urgh.." Marinette found herself feeling warm, looking away and rubbing her cheek with her free hand. _God_. Knowing Luka, he'd follow her to keep her safe regardless of the obstacles. This guy really wants to help her despite the danger of the mission. "What if we fail?"

"That's why we should meet up, to make a plan before executing it." Luka answered and Marinette can't believe words are making her feel weak. **_We._** Marinette doesn't know how long it's been since she last worked with anyone, not even with Misterbug did she have a decent conversation.

"Oh gosh. I huh... Let's sit..." Marinette tugged Luka just so she can sit down first. Luka sits down beside her, raising an eyebrow as Marinette thinks hard. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Luka scanned their surroundings as Marinette rubbed her forehead. Luka is way different from Misterbug. He's so... Luka gets her. It's like she doesn't need to talk and he has the pieces and knows her possible decision for the incoming phase. It's really... **strange**. A good strange. It's relieving to know someone like Luka exists and oh she's been pushing him away just to protect him when all he wants is to help her-

"Why do you like me?" Marinette wants to know. Everything and everyone around her is falling apart, not like she cares, so it's really odd how Luka continues to help her. It's going to affect his reputation, his relationships, his whatever.. Marinette leaned her back on the bench, staring at the river. "Why would you still help me even without a debt?"

"Because I know you." Luka responded and Marinette tilted her head to look at him. _What about it?_ Luka wasn't looking back at her, but she can see the concern and another _familiar(?)_ emotion in aquamarine eyes. "And most of Paris are deaf. You're a wonderful melody, Marinette."

"And we're back to music references." Marinette smirked and Luka mirrored her casualness. Had Adrien never asked her for advice, she'd never realize Luka actually had a thing for her. She was dense when it comes to romance and gosh... Marinette whined, "Oh Gouda! I forgot!"

"What?!" Luka sat up straight, staring at her.

"Adrien invited the class to a party! I could use this chance to swipe the miraculouses and have a quick get-away! At least one of the miraculouses and Gabriel would never be able to suspect everyone in the party. It'll be like those heists we saw in the movies." Marinette waved her arms, talking to Luka of her plan "But I don't have enough time to plan things out. The party starts at 6 PM and end at 12 AM. There's also the fact I-"

"The fact?" Luka asked, wanting her to continue.

"Never mind." Marinette shrugged it off. It is not her say to expose Adrien being Misterbug or the fact Plagg could be easily bribed to telling her identity. _She loves Plagg but he will be the death of her._ Had it not been the fact Nathalie is Mayura, she would have rushed to Adrien to relay her findings. Adrien is the Guardian so it makes sense to tell him. However, the chance that Gabriel is Hawkmoth is high and Adrien won't be able to make proper judgement when the threat is close to home. _How problematic._ Marinette placed both hands on her knees, staring at the ground. "I have uhm curfew. Parents are going to be out tomorrow and I don't want anyone ransacking the place."

"How about I help you steal it?" Luka offered and Marinette gasped/squeaked in surprise. The guitarist scratched the back of his head, looking away. "Or create a diversion. I don't know how the miraculous looks, after all."

"Yeah... Sounds like a plan." Marinette snickered, forgetting Luka was a past miraculous wielder. 'At least he isn't good at lying either.'

"Let's head back first." Luka stood up, holding his hand out. "I'll visit you tomorrow morning to help with the plan."

"If you plan on coming with me, you should wear something nice." Marinette teased, tilting her head when Luka playfully pushed her shoulder. "Not too fancy or we'll never get a hold of the miraculous. You have those James Bond tux or maybe those kevlar suits just to be extra safe?"

"I'll check. Now come, you sleep-deprived fae." Luka pulled Marinette's hand once she placed her hand in his, rolling his eyes while Marinette laughed. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"That we do." Marinette sighed, walking beside Luka.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is chill, so chill that she's willing to enter a burning house and run up the top floor.


End file.
